The present invention relates to the automated coating of bakery with an icing such as a water based icing. In particular, the present invention relates to the automated movement of icing which controls variables such as temperature, moisture, and/or flow rate of the icing alone or in combination to maintain the characteristics of the icing for extended periods of operation of an associated coating system.